


Letters

by Aquareanne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquareanne/pseuds/Aquareanne
Summary: Lillie and Moon exchange letters. Sort of.





	

Lillie’s true to her promise. Each week, she sits down at a desk and writes to Moon. The letters are full of stories and memories, things the other girl is sure to love. When Moon stops replying, however, Lillie is stunned. At first, Lillie attributes the lack of mail to Moon’s busy schedule. Being the Grand Champion means less free time and more work. She denies the fact Moon would purposely ignore her even as the days turn into weeks and instead creates more plausible excuses that reduce the sting of reality. Perhaps Moon’s letter was lost, dropped into the sea by accident. Or maybe it was delivered to the wrong recipient. After all, the two of them are friends, bound together by the universe, and a friend wouldn’t leave Lillie hanging.

Despite the absence of Moon’s responses, Lillie continues to write. It’s become a habit, something she's not ready to give up. If she does, it’ll signify the end of their friendship. As long as Lillie sends her letters, she can pretend that Moon reads them. She doesn't want to lose Moon.

When Lusamine is able to sustain herself, Lillie leaves for Alola. She’s desperate to see Moon, even if the other girl doesn’t react well. The boat ride is excruciatingly long and the slight swaying of the ship does nothing to calm her. Her nerves are in agony when they dock and she’s tempted to stay. Returning to Alola seemed reasonable when said aloud, but now it’s foolish. Moon hadn’t responded for over a year—why would she want to see Lillie? But she steps off the boat anyways. 

The wind’s fierce, nearly stealing Lillie’s hat from her head as she walks. Kanto’s climate is enjoyable, but she prefers Alola. The tropical weather and the sandy beaches, the friendly Alolans, everything about the four islands is wonderful. When her mother is well enough to travel, she hopes they’ll move to Alola.

Lillie reaches Moon’s house before night falls. Her pulse races and her stomach's in knots. She curls her hand into a fist, preparing to knock on the door, but lets it fall to her side. It happens twice more before she gather enough courage. She’s come too far to run away. The thought of not knowing outweighs the years she’d spend wondering why Moon stayed silent. A couple sharp raps later and she hears footsteps echo inside the house.

It’s Moon who answers the door and disappointment buzzes through her system like electricity; she was hoping for Moon's mom so she'd have an opportunity to flee. Moon's face is unreadable, devoid of feeling, but Lillie swears she saw a frown tug at the other girl’s lips.

“Hey, Lillie. It’s been awhile, huh?" There's a hint of laughter in her words, but it's coated with misery.

“You’d know if you answered my letters,” Lillie snaps, voice uncharacteristically hostile. It’s nothing like her prepared speech—she wanted to be gentle and approach the subject gradually—but her emotions supersede logic. The aggression fades quickly, replaced with an overwhelming desire to cry. “...Why?”

Moon sighs, shifts her weight from one side to the other. She runs a hand through her hair multiple times but says nothing. Dark brown eyes meet Lillie’s emerald green ones and she’s struck by how _sad_ Moon is. Tired, too. It makes her look old. “I did read them, Lil. They were lovely.”

“But...why didn’t you reply?”

“It’s, um, complicated.” Moon’s voice cracks and Lillie would give anything to see her dazzling smile. The frown on her face deepens as she worries her bottom lip. “Don’t cry, please.”

“S-sorry,” Lillie mumbles, more out of habit than anything else. She sniffles, then wipes her nose and blinks away the tears.

“No, Lillie, _I’m_ the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you—I just...” Moon shrugs, staring intently at the ground.

“Please help me understand.” Her voice drops to a whisper. It's a plea, too.

“I wanted to forget about you, okay?” The words are a slap to the face and Lillie flinches. Anger bubbles in her stomach, but Moon continues, “I loved you, Lillie—I still do—and I couldn’t bear having you so far away. Writing back was torture.”

Lillie’s the silent one now, still processing the weight of Moon’s sentences. Her _I love you_ plays on repeat, every syllable committing itself to memory. It’s not what she expected her to say, but it fills Lillie with warmth.

“I kept every single letter, y’know,” Moon adds in an attempt to get the other girl to speak. Something in her expression tells Lillie she’s being honest. “Your handwriting is beautiful. And I’m glad your mom is okay. You’re a better person than I could ever be.”

“I love you, too.” Lillie’s always loved her, of course, ever since Moon saved Nebby. It took awhile for her to realize it was _love_ and not friendship. Moon’s quick to embrace her, arms wrapped tightly around Lillie. Both girls let tears of joy spill down their cheeks as they hold each other for a long time.

“I-I’m sorry,” Moon sniffles.

“I forgive you.”


End file.
